Everybody has It's purpose to Live
by Kally-Fragalistic
Summary: Will Fiona find another Human? Will Marshall Get the Balls to admit that he likes Fiona? Will the Ice Queen find a friend? Will Gumball find someone to love? Will Marshall finally die? Why am I asking this? Why don't you read?Lemon and Lime 4 the l8 chap.
1. Another Dimension

**Disclaimer: I don't simply own Adventure Time**

**But, I own my Oc.**

**A/N : Humor (not sure)/Romance/Drama(Idk)/Musical (LOL don't worry it won't be some Highschool Musical thing)/Angst/Adventure**

** If you don't want to read it then GTFO.**

**Ps. There'll be Lemon or Lime parts on the later chapters.**

It was nighttime in a land called Aaa. In other words, night people like the Vampire king, _**Marshall Lee Abadeer**_ love to stay up all night. The vampire king loves to prank people, creatures or whatever. Sometimes, he would adventure with none other than the Adventuress of all Aaa, _**Fiona**_. She always saves the prince of the candy kingdom, _**Prince Bubba Gumball**_. He always gets kidnap by a cougar who is always been called, _**The Ice Queen**_. It has been the Adventuress daily schedule to save the pink prince from an old woman. Bubba is older than Fiona is which just plain weird is because; shouldn't every prince know some self defense? Fiona is a tough person. She loves to do manly stuff. Aside from those, she can also be a plain teenage girl. Before, she was entitled as the _Last __Human_. The thought of it makes her tummy or head like it was about to burst. She still has hopes that there is a human out there. The question bothered the adventuress the whole day inside the tree fort while outside the vampire king peeked at the window as he saw the girl who wears a stupid bunny hat. He saw her sigh; he knew something is bothering her. Luckily, he can come in, the Adventuress feline companion and partner-in-crime, _**Cake **_is not home. He slowly opened the window and went in. The adventuress looked at him and gave him a smile.

" Hey Fi" He floated near her.

" Oh hey Marshall, what brings you here?" Marshall Lee was expecting her to complain about him using the window instead of the door.

"Wanna hang out outside?" His feet were on the wooden floor.

"Maybe at the rooftop?" she stood up.

"Sounds good with me"

" I'll bring BMO" She grabbed the cute, rectangle thing. The vampire king carried Fiona in bridal style. He floated outside and went up to the air. He places the blonde-haired woman holding her game and sound-making console gently into the boat that has an umbrella. He sat near her and BMO. The moon was big and the stars were shining. Other than the stars, the vampire king saw his friend shining like the stars above them. Until, she let out a heavy sigh again. This made the vampire king worried about his friend; usually she would be all cheery and be noisy. Now, she was all-silent.

"Something bothering you Fi?" Marshall stared at Fiona, she looked down at her feet and then she looked into the vampire king's eyes. She looks deep into his eyes if she whether to tell him or not.

"It's just-"she hesitated. "It's just that I have this weird feeling that I'm not really the last Human" She gazed at the sky. Marshall sighed and glanced at her.

" I think there is a Human out there. Other than the bravest and coolest girl I've ever met" He smirked, he did not really believe that there was still a human out there. Besides, if he were honest about that he would make her more upset. Only a douche would u make her sad or emo and junk. "I have no choice, but to help you find one" Now, he has a big reason to steal her away from the _pinky prince_.

"Aw, that is sweet of you Marshall. Thank you for being there when I needed someone" She gave him a hug.

"Good Job Bro! You leveled up your relationship with Fi!" His subconscious said while giving Marshall a high five. Fiona stopped hugging him and back to her sitting position.

"I wonder if there is another dimension out there?"she gazed at the bright stars.

* * *

"Ugh...What time is it?" A chestnut haired girl glimpsed at the alarm clock. She groaned and covered her face with her blue blanket. She did not want to get her butt off the bed she doesn't want to go. She wants to stay where she truly belongs. Someone opened her door. It was a wrinkled old man.

"Kal, it's time for breakfast" He gave her a grin; she knows that he is sad because she would be leaving.

"But, I don't want to!" she turned around. Not facing the old man.

"Kal, I'm gonna retire my work and I don't have enough money to support you anymore. Your mom has enough money to raise you well-"

"Still, I do not want to! I want to live here and die here!" she curled up. After, countless hours of them fighting,she finally took a bathe and ate her breakfast. She went out to see her "friend". She placed her hands on the jacket's pockets. She saw him; she just ran to him and wanting to spill the beans.

" Oh m' dear little Kally, I already know "He chuckled.

"Wh-What? B-But how!" She stammered.

"One night, you became high because you drank too much coke and you told me every dirty and non-dirty little secret," He laughed.

" Even the-"

"Yep, I meant by every I mean **EVERYTHING**"

"Aw. Shit" she became silent. She shook her head. " I'm here to say, I had a awesome time with you man.. I will miss you.. Jamming with you and wasting my time with you doing lovey-dovey marathon-"

" Dude, don't be such a drama queen. There is always face-" Before he could finish his sentence she gave him a pause sign.

"Puh-lease! I don't like that social network" she crossed her arms.

"Why? Facebook is fun. Fun. Fun. Fun."

" Seriously, It's boring and stop repeating the word fun." Kal was beginning to be annoyed at the boy name _**Rayne**_. She knew his complete name but he would lose his cool.

"Okay."

" Let's just Skype"

"Well, that means we would rarely see each other"He frowned

"why?"

"you know the incident" He emphasized.

"oh yeah when she caught you looking some nude girls..men with their barbaric manners" She giggled

" Tsk. look whose talking " He looked at her. She blushed and she peeked at her watch. Her eyes widened.

" Oh shoot! I have to go!" She kissed her friend's cheeks. She waves goodbye and ran to her house.

" well, this is it." She was trying her best not to cry and losing her coolness. She step out of her room, the room where she learned how to play the drums, those random days when she chats with her girl-friends and most of all when she used to dance with only wearing a baggy shirt. Those stupid days shall be missed. She went downstairs while carrying some of her belongings. After an hour of traveling, she was in the airport. All her friends and family were there. Another life lesson : _Cherish all the moments even the stupid ones._  
She is inside the plane. She sat at the 2nd class with the other passengers. She closed her eyes just to remember the fresh air and snow of the magnificent town where she was born and grew. While at the back sit a kid keep whining about giving him/her a candy. "_sheesh..kids this days" _she thought.

* * *

_"Hello Kallis Christal"_

"What the-! Why am I floating in space?" There was no gravity, she can only see the stars and a golden owl infront of her- wait what?

"_Do not be afraid m'dear" _

"What the-Am I getting this high thanks to those peanuts?" Her eyes widened with such disbelief.

"_I have chosen you to do something. Fear not, I shall reward you dear human"_

" Wait. Why me?and why am I floating?"

_" It's for you to discover yourself human "_

" what? How exactly?"

_"Here"_ Her ring emitted, the ring that was given by her affair. _"That ring shall be the key to your question"_

"My ring? How exactly is that gonna answer my question?" She crossed her arms raising one of her brows.

_" Well, I did something to your ring"_

"well what is it?"

_" You may stop time and go to three dimensions. That's it"_

" What are the three dimensions?"

_"One would be your world. The others are for you to find out"_

" So, how does this thing work anyways?"

"_first, say_: _**prohibere Tempus**_ (Latin for: Stop time) _in_ your mind and then say : _**Numquid me ad Terram **_(Latin for: Take me to the land of Aaa) _that's easy_"

"hm.. ok I memorized it"

_"I'm truthfully sorry but, my time is up. Enjoy your life Kallis and I'll see you soon to explain further"_

* * *

She opened her eyes, the plane has landed already. It was such a good relief that it was all a dream but she noticed something odd about her ring.

* * *

**A/n: Look, this is my story so please, do not tell me to remove my character/s. My character/s has a purpose in this story. Just calm your tits. Though, I'll update after a week. I don't know why I tagged Humor or something. LOL, I placed some ML x F moment. Be grateful that i placed them XD. There are more of those. Review pls! ( I accept critizism but don't tell me to damn remove them)**


	2. What Time Is It?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Adventure Time but Kal ,Rayne and Kal's family**

**A/N : If you don't like to read this then why the hell are you still reading this? ._.''  
**

* * *

A blonde girl yawned as she stood up off her bed. While in another _dimension,_a chestnut haired ignored her alarm clock and the baby who is crying. The blonde haired girl smiled as, she saw the sunrise and looking for her feline sister. The girl with a chestnut haired finally got up from her bed. She carried the baby who was crying, she hummed a sweet tune for the baby to sleep. Kallis is still getting used to her new environment. She is getting the hang with waking up everytime her baby sister cries. While in another universe, the blonde haired girl with blue eyes name Fiona is eating breakfast with her cat-sister Cake.

* * *

"Hey cake do you think there still a human out there?" Fiona chewed her pancake. The question made Cake silent. Cake didn't answer her sister's question for the subject related to her strange dream last night. Fiona was about to repeat the question until cake immediately change the subject that made the adventuress forget the question.

"Oh, I have something to tell you!" Cake said nervously.

"What is it cake?"

"I had a croak dream!" Cake didn't lie at all. Everytime a person or someone dream that the cosmic owl is in his/her dream that means she or he will die. However, it was different.

"Huh? Another croak dream" Fiona was frightened like the last time cake said that the feline would die in space.

"No, It's a different one." Cake shook her head.

"Then what"

"The Cosmic Owl said something about-"Before she could finish, someone knocked the door. Fiona walked to the door and peeked. It was Lumpy Space Prince. She opened the door; the purple prince with lumps is panicking.

"Fi, you gotta help me! " He shouted. His eyes were full of fear.

"Uh, what's wrong LSP?"

" My home was ambushed by wolves!"

"Ok LSP we'll, Cake no time for breakfast!"

"Aw, fine we can save LSP"Cake said while clearing the table.

* * *

"Good thing it's summer, But God! This place is like hell!" She went outside the balcony for some fresh air. "I hate the city! I like my old place better than this hell hole" she complained, A woman with a nursing uniform closed the door.

" You better get used to be here baby; sorry I forgot to fix the air conditioner "She pour some orange juice on her mug.

" I'll try anyways." After talking to Rayne, she went to bed while her mom is going to her part-time job. She fell down her soft bed. Even, though it was soft, she still loves her old bed. She peeked at the ring, she was confusing whether to say the words and believe the _Owl's_words. It didn't hurt but try. She closed her eyes.

_"Prohibere Tempus" _She opened her eyes slowly, she went to the balcony where she can see people not making a single movement. She rubs her eyes, pinched herself and even blinked twice. Everything was real, she was not dreaming at all. Kal remembered what to say next. "_Numquid me ad Terram!" _suddenly, a portal appeared. She gulped, as she was nervous. Her own body forced her to go in. When she was in, the portal closed and but the time remains. No one moved. No one knows.

* * *

"Aah!" the chestnut haired girl with such light brown eyes landed on a ground full of flowers. "Huh?" She wonder why she didn't feel any pain when she landed, it was also a soft landing. She glimpsed down at the ground, she saw a person with a pink hair. She immediately gets off the pink person's back. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry, are you ok?" She helped the pink haired man get up .While, the pink haired person point of view also known as Prince Bubba. He saw her shining her eyes were sparkling and her voice were like the sound of many singing angels.

"U-uh, I mean why yes! I am completely fine" He stood up still looking at her light brown eyes. Her eyes were like color of a chocolate. There were still flowers on her hair, which made him blush.

"Oh, good thank god. By the way, I am Kallis but, you may call me Kal" She smiled; the candy prince didn't notice that she is wearing her pajamas. However, she wore some slippers of course.

"I am Prince Bubba Gumball, but you may call me Prince Gumball if you'd like" Bubba bowed at the girl who is still wearing her blue pajama.

"May I call you Bubba? Bubba is such a cool name" Bubba's became pinker than his usual pinkish skin tone.

" Yes, you may Kallis" He gave her small smile while blushing hard.

"Oh Prince! I have found you alone, defenseless without-"The white haired woman paused as she saw a girl near her Future-husband. "Oh I see you brought a girl with you who is wearing pajamas in public," she laughed.

"Wha-, whoops I forgot to change" she blushed; she didn't really knew that this would happen or work.

"Ice Queen! Leave her out of this! "Prince Gumball went in front of the girl who was curious about the woman who was flying.

"I'm sorry my dear love but, I have to dispose her" She targeted Kallis and zapped the pale-skinned girl. Instead, it directed to the candy prince. She dodges the ice for the prince and became frozen.

"Kallis!" The prince screamed looking at her.

"Oh well, If I can't take you then I'll take this girl as my prisoner" She flies away with the girl that made PG blush.

"Oh, glob I need help! I need Fiona! "Prince Gumball immediately ran.

"Thanks Marshall for giving us a back up" Fiona's shirt was damaged thanks to the wolves.

"No problem-"Marshall, Fiona and Cake saw the candy prince running towards them.

"Fiona, I need your help!"

" What's wrong bubba were you chased from a bunch of fan girls?" Marshall teased bubba while holding his "umbrella" as he calls it.

" Marshall, how much I wanna argue with you but, there is no time for that" Bubba would get annoyed if his friend would teases him.

"what's up PG?" Fiona asked.

" The Ice Queen took a girl who saved me from being almost be kidnapped! We have to save her now!" The prince exclaimed.

"Just calm down PG, Cake and I can handle this. Wanna go with me Marshie?" Fiona chuckled.

"H-Hey, Don't call me that!" Marshall hissed.

"I'm coming with you," Gumball said.

"What. No! It's just a trap" Fiona said.

" I don't care! She saved me and I'll save her!" The prince crossed his arms.

"Whoa, for the first time in history! Prince Bubba Gumball isn't being a Wuss!" Marshall shouted.

"Oh, shut up vampire king" Cake muttered.

"What Time is it?" Fiona questioned.

"Oh grod..Not this song agai-" Marshall groaned.

_It's ad-venture time!_

_c'mon grab your friends,_

___we'll go to very_

___distant lands._

___with cake the cat and _

___Fiona the hu-man,the_

___fun will never_

___end,it's adventure_

___time!_

"Ugh.. I hate that song" The vampire king covers his ears. While the vampire king was covering his ears Cake, look down with a happy face.

_"well Fiona, your not alone anymore" _The feline thought.

* * *

**A/n: I know it's lame and yes I made some PG x KC moment. Marshall hates the AT theme song, he just get's annoyed I guess? .o.''**

**I hope you enjoyed it XD I'll change this into um.. rated T for awhile I'll change it as soon as it becomes a Rated M XD **

**EDIT: For The LAST TIME. If you don't like my Oc in it then GTFO. No need to you to tell me. If you like it then comment if u don't like it then just Go read what you like. There are tons of other stories then this. Im not trying to be rude but, seriously AS I SAID *grabs my Megaphone* EVERY OC HAS A PURPOSE. WITHOUT THEM THE STORY IS NOTHING! NOTHING BUT THE SAME LIKE OTHER'S STORY!**

**Read that Before you review because I get tired of Anons to just review and say " I don't like ur Oc in it" or " I don't like ur story" cuz that is just annoying. Dude I mean didn't you even read the Author's message below? I mean dude you blind or something? Just go. If you don't like it then just shut up and go to some of your fandoms. If you want to read it W/ MY OC in it then your welcome to stay and even spam me by saying "UPDATE!" cuz it's ok with me aslong as it ain't someone complaining about me putting My Oc in it. Dude. It's just a story. Deal with it.**


	3. The Snowy Friend

**Author's note: Ok, to explain this Kallis is not Me. She looks like me but, she is very different and cooler than me. And I like the name Kallis and Kally D: but my real name is Karla.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Adventure Time and also the song that Kallis sang it's the english version of Leia sung by Megurine Luka from Vocaloid.**

**But I own Kallis. and maybe some may be OOC. ( sorry I had a writer's block)**

* * *

The Ice Queen melted the ice and tied the girl who saved the candy prince. The chestnut haired girl opened her eyes. Before she could say what usually people say when they are hold captive. Something made Kallis distracted as she stared at the drum set.

"Hey IQ" The chestnut haired said.

"What?" The Ice Queen replied.

" Awesome drums you have there! Looks may be deceiving"

" WH-Why thank you" The Ice queen stammered as she is pleased by her prisoner's compliment.

" So want to hear me play it? It's fine I won't ran away" She wasn't that desperate to hold or something, just you know. She wanted to give it another shot.

"S-sure" Ice Queen smiled and released her. Nevertheless, it's very rare to see Ice Queen smile.

" Ice queen you play the key board. So anyways do you know how to play the keyboard or some keys?"

" Uh... No." Kallis sighed and stood up from the drum set's chair.

"Ok so I'm gonna teach you something that I've been practicing" While Kallis is teaching the Ice Queen, the adventuress and her friends were almost near the Ice Queen's lair.

* * *

" Cake speed it up!" Fiona ordered her sister. Cake ran as fast as she can. The Vampire King and Gumball were talking.

"So why are you coming with us again?" Marshall Lee asked his friend who is also his enemy. The pinky prince sighed, not an exhausted sigh but a somewhat sigh of liking someone.

" Marshall, since you are one of my bros other than breakfast prince. I think I have a crush on someone… I don't really know" Marshall Lee was surprised and at the same time curious about this girl. He never knew the science geek friend of his would like someone. I mean dude, he is in his lab for like 24 hours. Sometimes, he hangs with Marshall and chat like bros.

"Wow, I think I'm flabbergasted for some reason and also happy that you're not Gay"

"What do you by _Happy- that- I'm not- Gay?_" Gumball stared angrily at Marshall.

" Well, I thought you were gay. I mean you do girly stuff and can't even defend yourself from an old lady" Marshall chuckled.

"Fiona, Do something!" Gumball looked at Fiona expecting her to defend him but instead.

"Sorry dude, but I agree with Marshall "This made the Pinky prince almost loose his cool. To explain this Fiona lost interest at the gum-butt when she was about 14. Now, she was 17.

"Haha! Even Fi agrees with me for once" Marshall Laughed like there was no tomorrow.

"Guys were here already" They all got down the icy ground and cake shrunk into her normal size. The door wasn't lock but decided to break it using cake who transformed into a ban hammer.

"Ice-"Her eyes became wide open, looking shocked seeing a pale-skinned girl with chestnut brown hair.  
" Ok Ice Queen as I taught you. Now let's begin playing" Kallis gave Ice Queen a sign to begin. Ice Queen began to play a soft tune with her keyboard. Kallis opened her mouth and a beautiful voice came out. It was an angelic voice. Gumball, Fiona, Cake and even the Vampire king stared at her with Awe. Then the chestnut haired started to play her drums and the Ice Queen changed the tune into a hardcore sound. Marshall joined them; he started to strum his Axe-guitar.

_Let me hear your voice; Erase this sinking heart_

_I'll paint on the canvas of lies  
Today again  
_

The tune became softer as she sang the second verse.

_I feel like I've reached the endless illusion  
"What should I call it?" the temperature doesn't change  
Before laughter eats away at my insides  
I locked in today; the future I think of is grey  
_

There were neither drums nor a guitar sound just the piano. The song became softer and softer.

_Fantasy that I wanted; Deserted lies  
If you want, let me hear it_

The sweet tune became into a very hard sound that old people don't like at all.

_I embedded the love that overflowed from the heart  
Ecstasy that overlapped with your voice is far away  
If there's a form, if it's going to be destroyed  
I don't need these two eyes; embrace me  
Leia...  
_

The tune was Hard-Soft-Hard. Marshall was amazed at the girl; she plays the drums while singing the song. This was AWESOME! He could really use a girl like her or even Jam with her. However, he doesn't like-like her as anything else. Just her talent. Gum-butt was sure lucky if he gets this chick. If. Though the vampire knows, she has a boyfriend. I mean dude, A guy would really fall for her. Except for the Vampire king. He was hard to get._  
_

_The endless illusions laughed sadly  
"What should I call it?" The echoing words are grey_

_Eternity slightly stopped its breath  
And left me to go to despair_

_When the sound of the clock hand stops, the world is going to end  
Words that only hope don't have any meaning  
Laugh a little more, pray a little more  
If you can't hear me, then just kill me_

_Let me hear your voice; erase this sinking heart  
I'll bury the canvas of lies with you  
If there's no way to leave an evidence of you and me  
Then burn me and kill me  
Leia…_

_Leia...  
_

Everything became silent. Gumball was very impressed. She is beautiful and her voice was like an angel. He wanted to know more about the mysterious girl who landed at his back. If she loves science then he would do **ANYTHING **to be his girlfriend. No. His Queen when he becomes a King.

"whoa…. that was Algebraic! No that was Rhombus Dude-ette!" Fiona shouted.

"Why thanks!" Kallis smiled. "Well, I really wanna go home now so nice meeting you my friend" She waved at the Ice Queen and stood up.

"Friend? " Ice Queen beamed.

"What the Glob! Did Ice Queen just smiled" Everyone exclaimed even Gertrude (Gender bent of Gunther) said if you translated it .As I said, It was very rare to see her grin. Usually they see her either sad or angry.

"yeah, you are my friend. Is there something wrong?" Kallis expressed tenderness toward the evil ice wizard.

"It's just that… I don't have friends" The Ice Queen pouted. All her years, she was always alone.

"Hey, I'm your friend" Kallis simpered.

"Thank you Kallis- is that your name?" Ice Queen looked at her; it was unusual to see her act like this.

"Yes, and I have to go… " Kallis was about to leave until the Ice Queen stopped her.

"Please, don't leave… I don't want to be alone anymore" The Ice Queen frowned. Fiona, Cake, Bubba were touched when they saw Ice Queen's facial expression. Marshall was like Ice Queen. No, he is not like the Ice Queen it was only the feeling of being alone all of their years.

" Don't worry Ice Queen; I will always try to visit you… I promise" her smile was like an angel's smile. Kallis has different personalities towards people. She can be cool-to-cool people, she can be nice to nice peeps, and she can be mean-to-mean people. Of course she can be merciful she is not that mean.

"okay…" The Ice Queen said. "I'll let you go just this time my prince…" The Ice Queen just sat the in her chair. Everybody was surprised at the turn of events. They all went outside the Ice Queen's castle or house. They were all silent on the way to candy kingdom. It was still afternoon. All of them were hungry including Kallis.

* * *

" Let's all have some tea and cakes when we are in my castle" The Candy prince said. He looked at Kallis who was shining (not sparkling but shining) because of the beam of the sunlight. Luckily, Marshall brought his parasol ahem… or his "umbrella" with him so that he can go outside even though there was a sun. After a long journey or just a short one. They all went to a very shady garden where there was a roof and some transparent walls. The sunlight can't really get inside because it is covered with plants and flowers. That room or garden was design for Marshall whenever he invites him to have tea with him. Kallis sat down in front of Gumball. Cake and Fiona were beside Gumball while Marshall was next to Kallis.

"What's your name dear and where are you from?" Cake asked after she sipped her tea.

"My name is Kallis Christal and I'm not really from here…" Kallis answered politely.

" Then where are you from?" Fiona asked.

" Wait, I thought humans were extinct already, I presumed she is from another dimension" Gumball gave his opinion.

"This golden owl came into my dream and did something to my ring" Kallis took a glimpse at her ring.

"Golden owls…wait a minute! You're talking about that Cosmic Owl!" Cake exclaimed. She was the human that the Owl meant.

"So wait! You're the human! The human he was talking about in my dream." Gumball, Marshall Lee and Cake exclaimed at the same time. It made Fiona struck. She cried with tears of joy.

" You also had that dream? " Marshall looked at Bubba.

"Yes! I never thought of this would happen" Bubba scratched his pink hair. On the other hand, Kallis was confused about what they are saying. She turned and peeked at Fiona. Fiona looks back at Kallis.

" Uhm..." Gumball cleared his throat or just giving the two humans his attention. "Fiona, would you mind giving this young lady a tour while Cake, Marshall and I will discuss something important?"

" s-sure PG" She went out together with Kallis. Kallis hummed something.

" H-hey what are you humming?" Fiona asked. She never talked to another human before.

" Oh, just random sounds ahaha" Kallis chuckled.

" Oh, ahaha your voice is just amazing and it was Math that you can sing while playing the drums!"

" Ahaha! It took me years to master that." The two girls were chatting and laughing while normal teenagers do. While inside the Indoor Garden, The three grown-ups discussed.

" So you mean this girl is special?" Marshall said.

" Yes, as the Cosmic Owl said, she will help fulfill everyone's desire until the end" Gumball looked down.

" So Fiona and Ice Queen's desire came true right?" Cake questioned.

" yes… well not really Ice Queen needs to find a prince to love her. And Fiona I don't really know what are her other desires…" There was silence in the room. "Desires…" he muttered.

* * *

**A/N: If you don't like the story then just go. or don't read it. If it includes getting read of my Oc or complaining about my Oc in it. Then don't EVER EVER review**

**Marshall Lee: Chillax it's just a story~**

**Me: * glares at him* Don't make me include Ashley or worst ****your mom in this story..**

**Marshall Lee: ...  
**

**Me: Yeah, I knew you would shut up if I said that. **

**Gumball: Wait! Why did you think that I'm gay?  
**

**Me: I don't know because you act gay-ish? Though I'm not against gays but, just saying. *shrugs*  
**

**Gumball: Still I. Am. Not. GAY!  
**

**Me: watch out! We got a bad ass over here... Security! ( marshall lee)**

**Marshall Lee: why did I even became a security guard...**

**Me: Because I'll black mail you that you like to look at Fiona's -**

**Fiona: I heard my name!  
**

**Marshall Lee: * Grabs Bubba* **

**Cake: well that's utterly random...  
**

**Flame Prince: Am I gonna be in it? **

**Cake: I don't know with the author. well I hope you enjoy the fanfic ! *waves then stops* Wait a minute! The author should be saying this! huh? what's this. *grabs a note***

**_Dear Cake, _**  
**_Please take care of the casts ( idiots) and also the readers for me and you all forgot that you all signed a contract that you all will be asked by the readers~ CIAO!_**

**_Love,_**  
**_Author._**

** Cake: Oh well...*throws the note***


End file.
